Una supuesta obra de teatro
by Monedita123
Summary: La clase 1-A decide hacer una obra de teatro para el festival cultural de la escuela, cosa que probablemente terminará en desastre.
1. 1

**_Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia y sus preciosos personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Esto será probablemente bastante random, no te lo tomes en serio.**_

— _ **Digamos en este fic, en U.A. se celebra el festival cultural como en todas las escuelas comunes de Japón (?)**_  
— _ **Las parejas principales serán: KiriKami (nunca puede faltar), KatsuDeku**_ _ **y un poco de TodoBaku.**_ _**Quizás habrán otras ships.**_  
— _ **En este fic Kirishima y Kaminari ya son novios.**_  
— _ **Tengo tendencias a poner a Todoroki algo/bastante yandere, aviso.**_

 **~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~. ~.~.**

* * *

El festival cultural de U.A. se acercaba y la clase de 1-A se encontraba _lista_ para elegir qué sería lo que prepararían entre todos.

—Bueno, ya sabéis —decía Aizawa sin mucho interés—. Decididlo vosotros mismos —finalizó desentendiéndose del asunto y metiéndose en su típico saco.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Iida poniéndose de pie y ajustándose sus lentes—. ¡Hay que hacer una votación para decidir lo que haremos! ¡Es nuestro primer año, tenemos que tomar conciencia y realizar una actividad extraordinaria para dejar boquiabiertos a todos los profesores y otros alumnos que vayan a...

—¡Que las chicas se disfracen de sirvientas! —interrumpió Mineta levantando la mano que tuvo que ir bajando lentamente al recibir miradas asesinas por parte de las chicas.

—¡Una casa del terror! ¡Sería tan varonil...! —añadió Kirishima con una sonrisa mientras alzaba un puño cerrado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso ni hablar! —se quejó Kaminari al escuchar la no tan buena idea de su novio.

En aquel mismo instante todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos dando ideas de cualquier cosa y creando un ambiente ruidoso que no cesó hasta que Yaoyorozu intervino también en el orden de la clase. Por ahí se pudo escuchar a alguien mencionar _"¡Un bar de putas!"._

—¡Chicos, Iida-san tiene razón, hay que decidirlo a votación! —exclamó Momo haciendo que todos se tranquilizasen un poco—. ¡Escribid en un papel la idea que tengáis en mente y realizaremos la que haya sido escrita más veces! —finalizó con lo que sería el comienzo de todo.

Dicho y hecho, cada alumno puso en un pequeño papel su elección para el festival cultural y, una vez reunidos todos en una caja, Tenya fue leyendo cada una de las ideas mientras que Yaoyorozu las escribía en la pizarra.

—¡¿Quién ha puesto " _Bar de prostitutas_ "?! —reclamó el presidente de la clase totalmente indignado al leer aquella idea de cierta persona no muy agradable.

—¡Esto es serio! —apoyó Momo al darse cuenta que la mayoría de alumnos murmuraban a lo bajo discutiendo qué sería mejor y otros tantos ignoraban todo.

—¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE PARTICIPAR EN ESTA MIERDA?! —se quejó Bakugou puesto que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en esa celebración.

De alguna manera, y misteriosamente, la opción ganadora fue " _Una obra de teatro_ ", la cual ganó con 11 votos a las otras opciones.  
Muy pocos querían hacer lo de la casa del terror.

—¡Bien, ya está decidido! —exclamó Iida con entusiasmo—. ¡Ahora solo falta elegir la obra!

—¡Romeo y Julieta! —sugirió Uraraka totalmente ilusionada—. ¡Yo quiero ser Romeo!

—¡Mejor que sea Caperucita Roja! —añadió Kirishima.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió Kaminari girándose con una sonrisa para ver a su _amigo_.

—Tú serías Caperucita y yo el lobo... —explicó el pelirrojo—. Y así podría comerte —terminó por susurrar en el oído del rubio eléctrico provocando que este se sobresaltara y no pudiera evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario.

—¡Cenicienta! —exclamó Aoyama mientras se señalaba a sí mismo—. ¡Yo seré la pobre chica y brillaré mucho más con el zapatito de cristal~! —agregó provocando que todos le ignoraran y prosiguieran con sus muchas otras ideas.

—¡La bella durmiente!

—¡Tu madre y yo!

—¡LOS TRES CERDITOS!

—¡Blancanieves y los siete enanitos!

Al final Iida y Yaoyorozu optaron por aplicar la misma votación de antes y cada uno escribió la idea de la obra que querían que hicieran todos.

—Bueno, entonces decidido —comentó Momo viendo el resultado ganador con solo un punto más a favor—. Será Blancanieves y los siete enanitos.

—¡Hay que comenzar con los papeles principales! —exclamó Tenya mientras escribía en una libreta todos los personajes—. ¿Alguien quiere ser Blancanieves?

Pero nadie dijo nada.  
Ninguno quería ser la princesa.

—Supongo que será a suerte... —dijo el presidente al ver que ningún alumno tenía el más mínimo interés.

—¡Que cada uno saque un papel! —añadió Yaoyorozu después de haber creado una cajita con veinte papelitos—. En uno está escrito " _Blancanieves_ ".

Y así fue como uno por uno fueron yendo a sacar un papel y suspirando de felicidad al ver que no les había tocado, hasta que...

—¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTA?! —gritó Bakugou explotando el trozo de hoja en el que estaba escrito la palabra " _Blancanieves_ ".

Se giró con rabia y, con el montón de pedacitos pequeños de papel explotados en mano, miró mal a Izuku.

—¡QUE LO SEA EL PUTO DEKU! —exclamó aquel chico explosivo mientras todos se quedaban en silencio y algunos comenzaban a sonreír al saber que aquel rubio estaría obligado a ser la princesa.

—No se puede, Bakugou-san —aclaró Yaoyorozu provocando que la ira de Katsuki aumentase cada vez más.

—¡Ya está decidido, Bakugou-kun será Blancanieves! —informó Iida y el resto de la clase comenzó a aplaudir—. ¡Ahora hay que elegir quién será el príncipe!

En el mismo instante en el que Tenya terminó de mencionar la palabra " _Príncipe_ ", Todoroki y Midoriya levantaron la mano velozmente.  
Ambos querían ser quien besara a Bakugou, pero en la obra solo podía haber un solo príncipe.

—Supongo que habrá que decidirlo de nuevo con papelitos —dijo Momo.

Shouto e Izuku se levantaron y dirigieron hacia Yaoyorozu para ver cuál sería su futuro en la obra teatral.

—En una de mis manos está el papel del príncipe y en la otra el de otro personaje secundario de la obra —explicó mostrándole ambos puños cerrados a los jóvenes, los cuales intercambiaron miradas de rivalidad.

Todoroki, velozmente, colocó su mano en la izquierda de Momo dejando a Midoriya sin opción a elegir y teniendo que quedarse con la derecha.

—¿E-Eh...? —suspiró Izuku al darse cuenta que había sido lento y que quizás la suerte no le favorecería.

—De acuerdo... —confirmó Yaoyorozu abriendo ambas manos y dejando ver las hojas con los respectivos nombres—. ¡Todoroki-san será el caballo y Midoriya-san el príncipe!

La cara que puso Shouto en aquellos momentos no tenía precio y se limitó a asentir, regresar a su lugar y seguir con una expresión bastante aterradora en su rostro.

—¡¿E-En serio?! —inquirió Izuku realmente feliz, recibiendo aplausos y regresando a su lugar.

Midoriya, en principio, podría besar a Katsuki, pero su sonrisa se borró en milésimas de segundos cuando se giró un poco y vio que Todoroki le miraba con cierta envidia y rencor en sus ojos.

—¡Ahora iremos con el resto de papeles secundarios! —informó Tenya mientras anotaba todo en una libreta.

Dicho y hecho, a cada uno se le asignó el personaje que representaría en la obra o en qué ayudaría para ello.  
Lo único que faltaba era ensayar... y que llegase el día del festival cultural.

—¡Hagamos una representación extraordinaria de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos! —animó Iida una vez terminado el primer paso de este evento.

Pero a muchos parecía no agradarle la idea...

 **[…]**

 ** _Personajes:_**

Bakugou — Blancanieves  
Midoriya — Príncipe  
Todoroki — El caballo del príncipe  
Kirishima — Enanito 1  
Kaminari — Enanito 2  
Jirou — Enanito 3  
Uraraka — Enanito 4  
Asui – Enanito 5  
Ashido — Enanito 6  
Hagakure — Enanito 7  
Mineta — Bruja malvada  
Ojirou — Árbol 1  
Sero — Árbol 2  
Aoyama — Árbol 3  
Tokoyami — Animales

 ** _Encargados:_**

Iida — Director  
Yaoyorozu — Responsable del vestuario  
Koda, Satou y Shouji — Decorado/Preparación del escenario

 **[…]**

* * *

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 ** _Esto surgió básicamente de que ayer la profe de Lengua dijo que iríamos al teatro y, nada más escuchar aquello, me imaginé a los de BnHA haciendo una obra de teatro, así que quería escribir sobre eso. (?)_**

 ** _Lo que ocurrirá en el escenario será totalmente random, solo aviso (?) xDDD_**


	2. 2

La clase 1-A ya había decidido lo que harían para el festival cultural: Una obra de teatro, específicamente Blancanieves y los siete enanitos.  
Iida estaba ilusionado por empezar lo antes posible con los ensayos y Yaoyorozu estaba tan emocionada que ya tenía todo el vestuario planificado.

—¡Chicos, los ensayos comenzarán hoy! —informó Tenya realmente feliz, pero había cierta persona que no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Quizás, ensayar era algo aburrido.

—¡Tengo una sugerencia! —aplicó Hagakure con una gran idea en mente—. ¡¿No creéis que sería más divertido si improvisamos todos?! ¡Que nadie se estudie sus papeles y que la obra sea totalmente improvisada! —informó provocando que el resto de alumnos intercambiasen miradas llenas de curiosidad y ganas por hacer algo así.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Iida anonadado puesto que improvisar iba en contra de sus principios; el deseaba hacer una obra perfecta.

—¡Suena genial! —dijeron Kirishima y Kaminari apoyando la idea de la chica invisible.

—¡Puede ser divertido! —añadían muchos otros ante tal ocurrencia.

—¡Sí! —animaron los demás y comenzaron a hablar al respecto y causar ruido.

—B-Bueno... supongo que como la mayoría quiere eso, tendrá que hacerse —razonaba Momo al ver que casi toda la clase deseaba aplicar lo que dijo Tooru.

—Está bien —accedió Iida algo frustrado—. Improvisaréis todos vuestros diálogos... ¡Pero yo me encargaré de narrar la historia! —añadió decidido a llevar aquella obra de teatro al éxito.

—¿Entonces los ensayos se cancelan? —inquirió Ashido con una sonrisa.

—Exacto, ¡nos reuniremos el mismo día de la obra! ¡Confío en esta clase para que todo salga bien! —finalizó el presidente de la clase con optimismo.

Pero todos sabemos perfectamente que no iba a ser así.

 **[…]**

Las clases finalizaron y algunos alumnos se hallaban conversando al respecto ya que con lo de improvisar, las ilusiones de muchos crecieron.

—¿Y de qué trataba Blancanieves y los siete enanitos? —preguntó Kaminari.

—¡Creo que era sobre una princesa que se enamoraba de un enanito y los siete peleaban por su amor! —respondió Ashido no muy segura de la trama.

—¡Oh, y al final tenía que besar a una rana que se convertía en príncipe! —agregó Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—¿Y de dónde salía el caballo? —intervino Sero no muy convencido de todo.

—Creo que tenían que rescatarlo porque la bruja malvada abusaba de los animales o algo así... —decía el pelirrojo comenzando a dudar—. ¿No es un poco rara la historia?

—¡Iida nos guiará con su narración, no hay problema! —exclamó Mina con una despreocupada sonrisa quitándole importancia a todo.

Y así, entre comentarios estúpidos que no venían a cuento, llegó el día del festival cultural donde presentarían una obra que quedaría en la memoria de mucha gente.

 **[…]**

El decorado del escenario ya estaba preparado al igual que los disfraces de todos los personajes. Iida se había memorizado todo el cuento para no ir en contra de sus principios y tenía planeado que todo saliera bien.

—¡La obra comenzará en quince minutos! —informó Yaoyorozu en la sala donde se hallaban casi todos vistiéndose.

—¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TENGO QUE PONERME ESTO?! —gritó Katsuki al ver el vestido azul y amarillo y la peluca negra que tenía que usar.

—Recemos porque Bakugou no arruine la obra... —murmuró Kaminari recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del amargado que haría de princesita.

—¡B-Bakugou-san, no explotes la vestimenta! —dijo Momo al ver cómo ya iban diez vestidos explotados y rasgados por el mismísimo Katsuki.

—¡NO PIENSO USAR ESTA MIERDA! —siguió quejándose mientras el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban listos para salir a escena.

—Bakugou —se pudo escuchar la voz del profesor Aizawa, el cual estuvo observando todo en silencio—. Esto es nota y si no lo haces afectará a tus calificaciones —amenazó, levantándose y a punto de salir de aquella sala, sin dejarle al joven explosivo opción alguna de no participar en la obra

—¡Lo importante es participar! —animó Kirishima ya vestido de enanito mientras se unía al resto de sus amigos.

—¡MIERDA! —maldecía Katsuki, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, entrando con la vestimenta a un probador individual.

Minutos después salió con la mirada baja llena de rabia y todos se quedaron perplejos ante lo que estaban viendo.

—¿Alguien vio mi heterosexualidad? —inquirió Sero levantando la mano.

—¡Yo sigo siendo más brillante~! —exclamó Aoyama mientras trataba de caminar vestido de árbol.

—¡Wow! —silbó Kirishima provocando que Kaminari frunciera un poco el ceño y le dirigiera una extraña mirada.

—¡Genial! —se alegró Momo al ver que ya estaba _casi_ todo listo—. ¡Ahora falta el maquillaje y _esto_! —prosiguió creando unos pechos postizos para que Bakugou se los pusiera.

Katsuki no tuvo otra alternativa. Más enfadado de lo normal, ahora se hallaba con tetas de mentira y maquillaje que le hacía ver, quizás, un poco _extraño_.

—¡Un travesti! —exclamó Kaminari al instante provocando que el resto de sus compañeros no pudieran evitar reírse.

—¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO?! —gritó " _Blancanieves"_ dispuesto a explotarle la cara a aquel chico eléctrico, pero ciertas personas intervinieron en el momento oportuno quedándose atónitas.

—¿Kacchan...? —dudó Izuku, ya con el disfraz de príncipe, al ver a su amigo de la infancia vestido de aquella forma y automáticamente su corazón se aceleró—. ¡E-Estás genial! —tartamudeó intentando controlarse; Midoriya estaba completamente sonrojado.

En ese mismo instante Todoroki se adelantó, dejando atrás a Izuku, y se acercó a Bakugou para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

—Quiero que seas tú el que me monte —dijo con cara de póker mientras sujetaba de las manos al chico vestido de princesa.

Cabe decir que Shouto ya estaba disfrazado de caballo.

El joven de cabello verde iba a decir algo y Katsuki iba a comenzar a gritar, pero Iida entró velozmente en aquella sala.

—¡La gente ya está llegando! ¡Todos a sus puestos! —interrumpió feliz y algo agitado—. ¡Hagamos una obra increíble!

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todas las chicas y algunos chicos ante aquel comentario positivo.

Tenya seguía con la ilusión de hacer una obra perfecta.

 **[…]**

La inmensa sala en la que se realizaría la obra de teatro comenzaba a llenarse de gente. Afuera estaban Shouji y Satou repartiendo folletos y anunciando la gran obra protagonizada por el problemático Bakugou Katsuki... Y pues eso causaba la curiosidad de muchas personas.

—¿Monoma? —se sorprendió Kendou al ver a su compañero de clase sentado en primera fila—. ¡¿Vas a ver la obra que hará la clase A?! ¿A qué se debe eso?

—Pues, obviamente... ¡Para reírme de lo mal que lo harán! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —se burló aquel rubio dejando escapar la extraña risa que siempre hacía.

Por otro lado, varios profesores también habían asistido para contemplar a esos alumnos; Aizawa ya se encontraba sentado junto a All Might y Present Mic.

—¡¿Crees que lo harán bien?! —inquirió Hizashi al ver cómo faltaban tan solo unos pocos minutos para comenzar.

—No —se sinceró Aizawa—. Será un desastre, lo aseguro.

—¡Venga, jaja, yo creo que el joven Bakugou lo hará bien! —animó Toshinori con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Espero, jaja...

Pero todos sabían perfectamente que algo así era muy poco probable.

—¡Aquí, siéntate con nosotros! —se pudo escuchar a la madre de Bakugou llamando a cierta mujer de cabello verde.

Inko había asistido para ver a su preciado hijo ejercer el papel de príncipe al igual que los padres de Katsuki vinieron para lo mismo con su propio hijo... o algo así.

—¡En primera fila será mejor! —dijo Mitsuki mientras los segundos para que comenzase la obra eran contados—. Pero como ese mocoso no lo haga bien...

—¡L-Lo harán, estoy segura! —animó la de cabello verde una vez sentada junto a los Bakugou.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y el telón comenzó a abrirse lentamente dejando ver un escenario con el fondo de un castillo en el cual se podía ver a _Blancanieves_ en el centro.

El desast... Digo, la obra recién acababa de comenzar.

 **[…]**

* * *

 ** _Personajes:_**

Bakugou — Blancanieves  
Midoriya — Príncipe  
Todoroki — El caballo del príncipe  
Kirishima — Enanito 1  
Kaminari — Enanito 2  
Jirou — Enanito 3  
Uraraka — Enanito 4  
Asui – Enanito 5  
Ashido — Enanito 6  
Hagakure — Enanito 7  
Mineta — Bruja malvada  
Ojirou — Árbol 1  
Sero — Árbol 2  
Aoyama — Árbol 3  
Tokoyami — Animales

Iida — Narrador


	3. 3

**Pequeña aclaración antes de comenzar con el capítulo.**  
 **Cada vez que haya un diálogo en** _ **cursiva**_ **es porque el que habla está hablando en voz baja/susurrando.**

 **[…]**

* * *

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Todo el público se quedó en silencio al ver cómo se abría el telón y se podía contemplar al protagonista en el centro del escenario.

El desastre recién acababa de comenzar.

—¡Katsukiii! —exclamó Mitsuki saludando con ambas manos al ver a su hijo vestido de princesita, provocando que todo el mundo la hiciera callar y que Bakugou sintiera ganas de explotar y mandar todo a la mierda.

Una vez tranquilizada la situación, se pudo oír un " _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ " por parte de Monoma, pero a los segundos cesó puesto que cierta chica de cabello naranja le había dado un fuerte golpe en el cuello.

Ahora que por fin ya no había ningún ruido, la obra dio comienzo.

—Había una vez, en un país muy lejano, una bella princesa de cabello negro, labios rojos y piel blanca como la nieve a la cual todo el mundo llamaba Blancanieves —comenzó Iida a narrar realmente ilusionado.

En ese momento Bakugou alzó su rostro dejando ver su amargada expresión y se le cayó un pecho postizo al suelo.

— _¡JODER, QUÉ PUTA MIERDA!_ —se quejó para sí mismo agachándose para recoger aquella teta y colocársela con rabia mientras el público miraba atónito toda la situación.

— _Dios, ¡recién empieza y ya la está cagando!_ —decía Kaminari, el cual se hallaba junto al resto de sus compañeros observando la escena y preparándose para cuando sea su turno.

— _Seguro que tú la lías más_ —comentó Todoroki con un aura amenazante al escuchar una opinión negativa en contra de Katsuki—. _Puto enanito._

Denki, afligido por tales palabras, acudió a los brazos de Kirishima para recibir amor.

 _—¡Chicos, no discutáis!_ —regañó Momo haciendo callar al caballo que parecía querer guerra.

Yaoyorozu, a pesar de no participar en la obra, tenía la importante misión de controlar a sus problemáticos compañeros y ayudarles en cualquier detalle que no supieran.

—La princesa vivía en un bonito castillo donde también se hallaba su madrastra, la reina —prosiguió Tenya tratando de pasar por alto el detalle de que Bakugou tenía un pecho más arriba que otro.

—¡Muajajaja! —exclamó Mineta apareciendo en escena.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —se pudo escuchar nuevamente la risa de Monoma—. ¡La bruja es un mojón! —prosiguió con su burla pero otra vez tuvo que ser controlado por Kendou, la cual esta vez golpeó más fuerte el cuello del rubio para que dejara de joder.

—La reina era una mujer muy envidiosa y siempre le preguntaba a su espejo mágico quién era la más bella de todas —continuó Tenya narrando y especificando detalles importantes para que sus compañeros supieran qué decir.

En ese momento un espejo apareció flotando por el escenario hasta colocarse al frente de Mineta.

 _—¡Buen_ _trabajo_ _!_ —felicitó Momo a Ochako bastante ilusionada al ver que todo estaba saliendo _un poco_ decente.

—¡Espejito espejito! ¿Quién es la más sexy y sensual del reino? —inquirió el chico de las bolas moviendo su silueta provocando que poco a poco se fueran retirando ciertas personas del público.

—La que está más buena es Blancanieves —se pudo escuchar la voz proveniente del espejo, la cual procedía del Google traductor y que Minoru había grabado con antelación ante las indicaciones de Momo.

 _—¡Le dije que diga "bella"!_ —se quejó Yaoyorozu al escuchar lo vulgar que estaba sonando el puto niño de los cojones.

—¡E-Entonces, la reina, llena de envidia, decidió enviar a un cazador para que le trajera el corazón de Blancanieves! —siguió Iida algo más nervioso al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo del guión.

Qué esperaba.

 _—¿Y el cazador?_ —inquirió Tsuyu al ver que nadie salía al escenario.

Aunque fuera difícil de creer, habían pasado por alto aquel detalle.  
No había cazador.

 _—¡V-Ve tú, Tokoyami-san!_ —improvisó Momo creando la vestimenta de dicho personaje.

—¡Un puto cuervo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! —se escuchó por tercera vez la voz de Neito, el cual ya tenía harto a todo el público—. ¡La princesa es un travelo, la bruja un mojón con bolas y el cazador un cuervo! ¡¿Qué será lo siguiente?! ¡JAJAJAJA! —finalizó mientras Itsuka lo agarraba de la cabeza y lo arrastraba fuera de la sala, cerrando la puerta y abandonándolo por cabrón.

—¡Tráeme el corazón de esa perra! —exclamó Mineta continuando con la obra.

—¡¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE DICES PE... —gritó Bakugou sin poder terminar de hablar puesto que unas cintas le taparon la boca y se lo llevaron fuera del escenario.

Gracias, Sero.

—Como usted ordene —dijo Tokoyami haciendo una leve reverencia.

Al parecer era el único que lo hacía bien.

 _—¡Bakugou-san!_ —regañó Yaoyorozu mientras sus compañeros sujetaban al impulsivo chico explosivo—. _¡Esta obra es muy importante!_

 _—Díselo a Mineta_ —comentó Kaminari señalando a su amigo que parecía amar reírse como bruja malévola.

 _—¡Bakugou!_ —llamó Kirishima la atención de aquel amargado—. _Si lo intentas hacer bien y controlarte, te pasaré esas fotos que tanto deseas_ —prosiguió mientras le hacía un guiño hacia la dirección en la que estaban Midoriya y Todoroki ensayando la montura a caballo; por algún motivo el de cabello verde se caía todo el rato.

Liberaron a Katsuki de las cintas de Hanta para dejarle volver a escena, pero antes se giró para dar una última amenaza.

—Más te vale cumplirlo o tu estúpido cara de idiota pagará las consecuencias —sentenció a Eijirou.

 _—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?!_ —se quejó Kaminari totalmente afligido por los comentarios de Bakugou.

 _—Quién más va a ser_ —comentó Kyouka.

 _—¡Tienes mi palabra!_ —afirmó Kirishima con una sonrisa mientras que Denki se le acercaba para pedir consuelo por las duras sentencias de Katsuki.

—El cazador era un hombre de buen corazón, así que cuando se encontró con Blancanieves, decidió perdonarle la vida y advertirle del peligro.

—Blancanieves —comenzó Tokoyami–, la reina me ha enviado a asesinarte, tienes que huir del reino cuanto antes —finalizó con seriedad completando un perfecta improvisación.

—¡QUE VENGA SI TIENE HUEV... —gritó Bakugou, pero se detuvo al recordar que las _fotos_ de cierta persona estaban en juego—. Pues vale —accedió a regañadientes girándose y abandonando el escenario.

Katsuki estaba pasando por un momento muy frustrante.

—El cazador, feliz por haber hecho una buena acción, decidió engañar a la reina llevándole el corazón de un animal del bosque y haciéndole creer que era el de Blancanieves. La mujer, feliz, optó por vivir tranquila un tiempo —terminó Iida por narrar la primera escena importante, y dicho lo último, el telón se cerró.

—¡Volvemos en cinco minutos! —se pudo escuchar la voz de Hagakure.

Mientras tanto, el público comentaba lo absurdo que estaba siendo todo y varios prefirieron largarse, haciendo que el número de espectadores disminuyera radicalmente.  
—Lo dije —aplicó Aizawa llevándose una mano a la frente por lo que acababa de contemplar.

—Mi hijo tuvo que haber sido la bruja —afirmó Mitsuki.

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios...

—¡Mineta-kun! —un Iida bastante histérico se presentó en la sala donde estaban todos los _actores_ reunidos—. ¡La obra iba a ser perfecta! ¡¿Cómo es que puedes utilizar un léxico tan vulgar?! ¡Deberías tener inculcado mejores valores! Además, Bakugou-kun, tú también, ¡Blancanieves es una linda chica amable y dulce! ¡No debías de gritar! Chicos, esto es de suma importancia para nuestra experiencia académica...

Y así continuó durante más de cinco minutos.

—¡Espera a que llegue nuestro turno, Iida-kun! —exclamó una alegre Uraraka interrumpiendo al presidente de la clase que estaba provocando un inmenso aburrimiento a todos sus compañeros.

—¡Los enanitos seremos las estrellas del escenario! —aseguró la chica invisible.

Pero eso no se lo creía nadie.

 **[…]**

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Well, tuve que verme un corto infantil de Blancanieves para escribir esto xDDD**_

 ** _Los enanitos serán los mejores. (?)_**


	4. 4

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **[…]**

Después del breve descanso de más de cinco minutos, la obra continuó.  
Era el momento de que los enanitos se lucieran.

—Soy yo... ¿o cada vez hay menos gente? —comentaba el padre de Bakugou al ver que el único público que quedaba eran los padres de la mayoría de alumnos y algún que otro profesor.

Y mira que la obra ni siquiera iba por la mitad.

—Después de la noticia que recibió Blancanieves por parte del cazador, decidió huir al bosque y se perdió, pero mientras caminaba pudo ver una pequeña casita —narró Iida intentando recuperar la ilusión; pero no pudo al ver que la mayoría del público se había ido.

—¡OH, UNA CASA! —gritó Katsuki intentando actuar medianamente bien, cosa que fue imposible y que le comenzaba a enfadar—. ¡ME PREGUNTO QUÉ MIERDA HABRÁ DENTRO!

—¡E-Entonces entró y contempló cómo habían siete cosas de cada! Siete sillas, siete tacitas, siete camitas... —continuó el narrador temiéndose lo peor—. Pero lo que más le extrañó a la joven Blancanieves fue la gran suciedad que había dentro.

—¡QUÉ PUTOS GUARROS! —exclamó el joven explosivo.

Que conste que Bakugou estaba intentando actuar bien (por las fotos que estaban en juego, obviamente). No era su culpa que los insultos salieran mágicamente por su boca.

—A-Así que la amable y dulce princesa decidió limpiar la casa junto a todos los animalitos del bosque —prosiguió Tenya.

En ese momento Tokoyami apareció flotando mientras aleteaba los brazos como si fuera un pájaro. Todo gracias a Ochako.

—La joven chica limpió y limpió, pero el cansancio pudo con ella y se quedó dormida en una de las camas de las personas que vivían en aquella casa —continuó el presidente de la clase retomando su entusiasmo del principio.

En ese momento el telón se cerró y al volverse a abrir se pudo contemplar a los siete enanitos en una mina.  
Era su momento de brillar.

—Mientras tanto, los dueños de dicha casa resultaban ser siete enanitos, los cuales se hallaban trabajando mientras cantaban una bonita canción —siguió Iida sin haber previsto lo de la jodida canción.

 _—¿Alguien se sabe la canción...?_ —inquirió Jirou mientras fingía estar cavando con un pico.

 _—¿Había una canción?_ —dudó Kaminari al escuchar aquello.

 _—Chicos, tenemos que improvisar_ —agregó Tsuyu.

 _—Kirishima-kun, ¡confiamos en ti!_ —agregó Ochako mientras cogía algunos diamantes de la mina en la que trabajaban los enanitos y se los guardaba en el bolsillo intentando que nadie se diera cuenta.

— _¡No sé qué canción improvisar!_ —se quejó el pelirrojo al ver que le habían dejado todo el problema.

 _—¡Creo que la canción era lo de "Bajo del mar, bajo del mar"!_ —añadió Ashido con una sonrisa.

 _—Se supone que estamos en una mina..._ —suspiró Kyouka al escuchar tales comentarios.

 _—¡Rápido, se nos acaba el tiempo!_ —comunicó Hagakure.

 _—De acuerdo..._ —aceptó Eijirou con decisión.

—¡Los cuales se hallaban trabajando mientras cantaban una bonita canción! —volvió Tenya a repetir ya que ningún enanito había dicho nada.

—¡Bajo del mar, bajo del mar! —comenzó Kirishima a cantar, pero no duró mucho ya que el telón se bajó en seguida.

—¡Regresamos en cinco minutos! —exclamó Iida dejando al público más decepcionado de lo que ya estaban.

—Lo ves... —dijo Jirou llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¡KIRISHIMA-KUN! —el presidente de la clase se veía afligido.

Estúpida, mi obra, idiota.

—¡Esta va a ser la última vez que detendré la obra! —comunicó Iida con decisión—. ¡Tiene que salir perfecto!

—No te pases, no pidas lo imposi... —trató de decir Denki pero fue callado en seguida por la fulminante mirada del joven de gafas.

—Yo ya quiero besar a la princesa —murmuraba un Todoroki con cara de póker mientras observaba cómo regañaban a sus compañeros.

—T-Todoroki-kun, tú eres el caballo... —decía Midoriya con temor al haber oído los más profundos pensamientos de su amigo.

—Este caballo no tiene problema alguno en usar este cuchillo —amenazó mientras le mostraba al de cabello verde cierta arma blanca que tenía en las pezuñas del disfraz.

Izuku tragó saliva.

—Bien, ¡entonces volvamos! —finalizó Tenya una vez todo listo para continuar.

Se abrió el telón.

—¡Después de un largo día de trabajo los enanitos vieron que era hora de regresar a casa! —prosiguió el narrador—. ¡Y mientras caminaban felices, cantaban otra alegre canción!

 _—Ah, maldición, ¡¿qué procede?!_ —dijo Kaminari al darse cuenta que esta era ya la segunda vez.

 _—¡Ahora creo que era "Hakuna Matata"!_ —sugirió Ashido, de nuevo, con otra sonrisa.

 _—Mina-chan, estoy casi segura que era lo de "Ay Ho"_ —comentó Ochako pensativa mientras guardaba un último diamante en su bolsillo izquierdo.

 _—Sí, esta vez es lo de "Hi Ho"_ —dio Jirou la razón.

 _—¡¿Te la sabes, Kirishima?!_ —inquirió Tooru.

 _—¡Por supuesto!_ —afirmó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa—. _Más o menos..._

 _—Te seguimos, Kirishima-chan_ —agregó Tsuyu.

—¡Y mientras caminaban felices, cantaban otra alegre canción! —se repitió Iida otra vez.

—¡AY HOOOO! —gritó Eijirou.

—¡AY HOOOO! —le siguieron el resto de enanitos entusiasmados, a excepción de Jirou que parecía no gustarle hacer el ridículo.

Kaminari en vez de decir " _Ay Ho_ ", dijo " _Aho_ ", pero eso ya es otra historia.

—¡AY HO, AY HO, AY HO, AY HO, AY HO, AY HO, AY HO! ¡AY HO, AY HO NOS VAMOS A TRAFICAR! ¡CON COCAÍNA Y HEROÍNA, AY HO, AY HO, AY HO AY HO! —prosiguió Kirishima cantando con felicidad la parodia que escuchó en YouTube días antes de la obra; pero él no sabía que era una parodia.

El telón se volvió a cerrar.

—¡¿Por qué sigues viendo esto?! —inquirió Present Mic, levantándose y a punto de irse, al notar cómo Aizawa permanecía sentado _apreciando_ tal obra.

—Me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta —suspiró.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 ** _Todoroki con tendencias yandere me da vida._**


	5. 5

_El telón se volvió a cerrar._

 _—¡¿Por qué sigues viendo esto?! —inquirió Present Mic, levantándose y a punto de irse, al notar cómo Aizawa permanecía sentado apreciando tal obra._

 _—Me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta —suspiró._

 **[…]**

Iida ya había perdido la paciencia. Quizás la improvisación no fue una buena idea.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó el presidente del aula reuniendo a los enanitos problemáticos.

—¿No que ya no ibas a interrumpir la obra? —inquirió Kaminari al ver el telón cerrado.

—¡Renuncio! —aplicó por última vez Tenya tirando la hoja en la que estaba toda la narración de la historia y retirándose bastante decepcionado y frustrado.

—¡Iida-san! —trató Momo de detener, pero fue en vano.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Tsuyu con preocupación.

—¡Necesitamos un nuevo narrador! —dijo Ashido llamando la atención del resto de personajes que faltaban por aparecer.

—¡¿Alguien dijo narrador~?! —intervino Aoyama caminando como podía vestido de árbol y soltando brillitos para luego agacharse a recoger la hoja que contenía toda la trama de la historia—. ¡Dejadmelo a mí~!

—¡Genial, el árbol narra, sigamos! —animó Kirishima dispuesto a proseguir con la obra.

—Pienso que no es buena idea... —murmuró Jirou.

—¡Confiamos en ti, Aoyama-kun! —añadió Ochako con entusiasmo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no habían ignorado a Yuuga. Se ve que estaban realmente necesitados.

—¡D-De acuerdo, continuemos, todos a sus puestos! —comunicó Yaoyorozu con un poco de dudas, pero dispuesta de llevar a cabo la obra hasta el final en honor a Iida.

El telón se volvió a abrir y se podía ver a los enanitos en el bosque y junto a una casita.

—¡Y entonces los enanitos regresaron del arduo trabajo a su hogar para comer su cenita bien rica~! —narraba Aoyama llamando la atención del poco público.

 _—Qué habrán hecho ahora..._ —suspiró Aizawa al ver que Iida no era el que contaba la historia; ahora había un tipo vestido de arbolito afuera del escenario narrando todo.

—¡Qué hambre tengo! —exclamó Eijirou improvisando medianamente bien mientras hacía el amago de abrir la puerta de mentira de aquella casa.

—¡Y de repente, cuando los enanitos entraron a su hogar, vieron a una bella joven, no más que yo, durmiendo en una de sus camas~! ¡Además notaron que la casa estaba muy limpia! —siguió explicando Yuuga resaltándose más a sí mismo.

—¡Mi cama! —se quejó Kaminari fingiendo que era él el dueño de dicha cama.

—¡Vaya, nos los ha limpiado todo y encima nos ha salido gratis! —exclamó Ochako con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero quién será esa joven...? —agregó Jirou.

—¡Comprobémoslo! —animó Hagakure.

Los siete enanitos se acercaron hacia Bakugou y contemplaron su rostro con el maquillaje corrido y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Joder qué fea! —dijo Denki por impulso, a lo que recibió un codazo por parte de Kirishima.

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES FEA?! —gritó Katsuki levantándose bruscamente e impulsivamente.

—¡E-Es muy linda! —trató Eijirou algo nervioso de calmar la situación.

—Ya se ha despertado —comentó Tsuyu.

—¡Los enanitos agradecieron a la joven por limpiar su casita y ella se presentó, contándoles toda su historia~! —prosiguió Aoyama con alegría.

—¡Gracias por limpiarnos la casa! —dijo Uraraka.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Kyouka.

—¡Nosotros somos los siete enanitos! —informó la chica invisible.

—¡SOY BLANCANIEVES Y UNA BRUJA ME QUIERE MATAR! —explicó Bakugou tratando de actuar lo mejor posible, pero, desgraciadamente, no le salía.

—¡O-Oh, entonces quédate en nuestra casa! ¡Estarás a salvo! —respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero tendrás que pagar a diario cierto importe, gastos no incluidos! —agregó Ochako abriendo su mano en señal de querer oro.

—¡NO TENGO DINERO, MIERDA! —se quejó la bella Blancanieves.

 _—Creo que esto no estaba en el guión..._ —suspiró Jirou.

—¡Y entonces los enanitos decidieron cuidar de la princesa~! —finalizó Yuuga haciendo un gesto raro con la mano que ordenaba que bajasen el telón para dar paso a otra escena.

 _—¿Y cuando me toca a mí?_ —inquiría para sí cierto Todoroki mientras observaba al resto de sus compañeros.

El telón se volvió a abrir dejando ver el cambio de escenario donde se podía contemplar a la bruja en su castillo al frente de su espejo.

—¡La malvada bruja muy feliz decidió preguntar de nuevo a su espejito quién era la más bella para asegurarse de que la princesa estaba muerta~! —narró Aoyama.

—¡Espejito espejito! ¡¿Quién es la más bella?! —inquirió Mineta con malicia y haciendo gestos de bruja malévola.

—La que está más buena es Blancanieves —confirmó de nuevo el Google traductor; al parecer Minoru no había cambiado la grabación.

—¡Eso es imposible, debería estar más muerta que la heterosexualidad de los enanitos! —se quejó el chico de las bolas mientras se mordía las uñas.

—¡Y por esa razón, la bruja decidió disfrazarse de anciana y matar a Blancanieves con sus propias manos~! —narró Yuuga saltándose un importante detalle.

—¡Ahora verá! —confirmó Minoru poniéndose unos guantes negros y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

Lo de matarla con sus propias manos se lo había tomado en serio.

 _—¿Y la manzana...?_ —murmuraba Kyouka para sí.

 **[…]**


	6. 6

_—¡Ahora verá! —confirmó Minoru poniéndose unos guantes negros y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque._

 _Lo de matarla con sus propias manos se lo había tomado en serio._

 _—¿Y la manzana...? —murmuraba Kyouka para sí._

 **[…]**

La obra continuó con un cambio de escenario en el que se podía contemplar, nuevamente, a Blancanieves junto a los siete enanitos.

—¡Y entonces amaneció y los enanitos tuvieron que volver a su durito trabajo~! —narró Aoyama cada vez más ilusionado porque se le había ocurrido una _buena_ idea.

—¡Blancanieves! —exclamó Kirishima dispuesto a improvisar medianamente bien—. ¡Nos vamos a ir a trabajar!

—¡Cuando volvamos queremos los platos lavados! —añadió Kaminari haciendo que Katsuki comenzase a fruncir el ceño cada vez más.

—¡Y la cena hecha! —agregó Ashido con una sonrisa.

—¿Es nuestra chacha? —inquirió Tsuyu al ver cómo sus compañeros no dejaban de explotar con mandatos a la pobre _princesita_.

—¡IROS A LA MIERDA! —terminó por gritar Bakugou, haciendo que todos se quedasen en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Jirou decidió arreglar un poco la situación.

—Pues eso... Volveremos por la noche —dijo la joven de los enchufes dando la señal a sus compañeros para retirarse.

—¡Y así, la joven se quedó solita en la casita~! —prosiguió Yuuga—. ¡Pero, de repente, apareció la bruja malvada!

—¡Uhhh! —gritó Mineta saltando velozmente en el escenario y dirigiéndose hacia Bakugou—. ¡Morirás! —finalizó abalanzándose encima del cuello de la princesa y tratando de ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

Katsuki tenía que ser fuerte y resistir las ganas de explotarle la puta cara al niño vestido de brujita.  
Katsuki tenía que resistirse.  
Katsuki se iba a esforzar...

—¡QUITA MIERDA, TÚ A MÍ NO ME MATAS! —explotó Bakugou, literalmente, y dejó inconsciente al enano morado, haciendo que este cayera al suelo con los ojos en blancos.

—¡Y, felizmente, Blancanieves mató a la bruja malvada~! —improvisó Aoyama con ilusión saliéndose del guión—. ¡Pero la princesa no podía dejar pruebas del crimen, así que decidió esconder el cadáver~!

—¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA TIENEN EL HORNO ESTOS PUTOS ENANITOS?! —se preguntó la dulce joven mientras arrastraba de la cabeza a Mineta y entraba en la casita.

 _—¿Y la manzana...?_ —suspiró Aizawa por lo que estaba contemplando.

El telón se cerró.

—¡C-Chicos, esto es un problema! —dijo Yaoyorozu reuniendo a todos sus compañeros, menos al inconsciente Minoru del cual algunos comenzaban a dudar si de verdad solo se había desmayado.

—¿Ya me toca a mí? —inquirió Todoroki sin importarle en absoluto nada más.

—¡La obra no es así, se supone que Bakugou-san debía de morder una manzana y morir! —explicó Momo tratando de pensar una forma en la que arreglarlo.

—¡¿HAH?! —se quejó Katsuki a punto de arremeter contra Yaoyorozu, pero cierta persona le detuvo.

—¡K-Kacchan, la obra es así, luego revivirás! —dijo Midoriya sujetando del brazo al rubio amargado haciendo que este se calmase, solo un poquito, y chasqueara la lengua.

—¡Pero si está saliendo genial! —animó Kirishima mientras compartía un sándwich de jamón con Kaminari y le daba de comer en la boca.

—¡Nuestra obra es original! —animó Ochako también.

—¡Yo lo arreglaré, tranquilos~! —comentó Aoyama apareciendo por sorpresa y soltando brillitos.

—D-De acuerdo... —aceptó Momo, a saber por qué, y prosiguió a continuar la obra—. ¡Todos a sus puestos!

El telón se volvió a abrir y se pudo ver a la princesa afuera de la casa.  
Mineta no estaba, se lo habían llevado a Recovery Girl porque, al parecer, había dejado de respirar.

—¡Ya estaba anocheciendo y los enanitos estaban a punto de volver a casa después de su trabajo, pero Blancanieves vio un árbol negro con una manzana roja como las violetas y decidió comérsela~! —narró Yuuga dejando en claro su daltonismo.

—¡OH, UNA MANZANA! —exclamó Katsuki dándole un mordisco con rabia y tragando.

A nadie le gustaría ser esa manzana.

 _—Ojalá yo fuera esa manzana..._ —decía Todoroki para sí mismo.

—¡Pero al parecer esa fruta estaba maldita y Blancanieves, muerta, cayó al suelo~! —prosiguió Aoyama con entusiasmo al creer que le subirían la nota por hacer una buena narración.

Bakugou, sin saber muy bien cómo tirarse al suelo para que pareciera natural, primero se sentó y luego recién se apoyó como si fuera a dormir; cabe decir que tenía las piernas cruzadas, el ceño fruncido y se le veía por debajo de la falda.

 _—¡¿L-Le han puesto braguitas?!_ —se sorprendió Izuku ya que desde la izquierda del escenario se podía ver _todo_ perfectamente.

 _—Midoriya_ —introdujo Shouto al notar cómo se le salían los ojos al de cabello verde—. _No puedes ver algo que no te pertenece_ —agregó congelándole la cabeza y apartándole de su camino por contemplar el paraíso de Katsuki—. _Así mejor_ —finalizó quitándose el disfraz de caballo solo para sacar su móvil y comenzar a grabar toda esa vista.

—¡Cuando la noche llegó, los enanitos al llegar a casa vieron a Blancanieves tumbada en el suelo~! —siguió Aoyama.

—¿Está tomando el sol? —inquirió Kaminari por la posición en la que estaba Katsuki.

—Por Dios, que es de noche... —suspiró Jirou.

—¡S-Se ha muerto! —añadió Kirishima fingiendo sorpresa.

 **[…]**


	7. 7

_—¡Cuando la noche llegó, los enanitos al llegar a casa vieron a Blancanieves tumbada en el suelo~! —siguió Aoyama._

 _—¿Está tomando el sol? —inquirió Kaminari por la posición en la que estaba Katsuki._

 _—Por Dios, que es de noche... —suspiró Jirou._

 _—¡S-Se ha muerto! —añadió Kirishima fingiendo sorpresa._

 **[…]**

—¡Blancanieves está muerta! —exclamó Hagakure acercándose a la princesa que parecía estar frunciendo el ceño cada vez más.

—¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! —preguntó Ochako con preocupación—. ¡¿Quién va a pagar el funeral?!

—Cavemos nosotros la tumba —aconsejó Tsuyu.

—¡Y celebremos su muerte nosotros mismos! —añadió Ashido con una sonrisa.

Se suponía que los enanitos deberían de estar tristes... Se suponía.

—¡Entonces los enanitos felizmente se dispusieron a celebrar el entierro de la joven princesa y la colocaron en un ataúd de cristal~! —narró Aoyama mientras disimuladamente se iba acercando cada vez más al escenario.

Yaoyorozu se encargó de crear aquel objeto de cristal y Uraraka de llevarlo y colocarlo cerca de Bakugou.

—¡Carguémosla entre todos! —animó Kirishima haciendo la señal para que todos levantasen a la dulce princesa.

—¡P-Pesa mucho! —decía Ochako sujetando de un pie a Katsuki.

—¡Se le ven las bragas de conejitos! —agregó Hagakure la cual había colocado ambas manos en el trasero del rubio amargado.

—¡Está gorda! —añadió Kaminari cargando por un costado, a lo que por unos segundos le pareció ver cómo Bakugou abría los ojos y lo amenazaba a muerte con la mirada.

—¡Los enanitos colocaron a Blancanieves en dicho ataúd de cristal y cerraron la tapa para contemplar el cadáver de la joven junto al resto de animalitos del bosque~! —decía Yuuga, el cual ya se había subido al escenario y se hallaba sospechosamente en un rincón.  
En ese momento apareció Tokoyami flotando y moviendo las alas.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a la princesa? —inquirió el chico cuervo tratando de ocultar lo vergonzoso que era estar moviendo los brazos como pajarito.

—Se murió —explicó Jirou de la manera más tranquila posible.

—¡Era tan joven! —agregó Tooru con alegría.

Por otro lado y más distraído del tema, Denki se hallaba mirando un par de bolas moradas que había encontrado en el horno al entrar a la casita solo para comprobar si la princesa había hecho la cena antes de morirse.

—¡Y decidieron llevarle ofrendas y colocarlas cerca del ataúd en su honor~! —prosiguió el excelente narrador.

—¿Alguien tiene flores? —inquirió Tsuyu.

—No especificó, así que supongo que podemos ofrecer cualquier cosa —decía Jirou pensativa.

Mientras tanto, Eijirou, al ver que Kaminari aún seguía dentro de la casita, decidió entrar también.

 _—¡Kaminari! ¿Qué estás...?_ —inquirió sin poder terminar de hablar ya que aquel rubio se había quedado dormido.

 _—¿Kirishima...?_ —se preguntó Denki frotándose los ojos y bostezando para levantarse lentamente—. _Me aburro..._ —agregó acercándose hacia su pelirrojo y apoyándose en su hombro—. _¡Ya sé! Quedémonos aquí..._

 _—Pero la obra..._ —trató de convencer en vano al sentir las caricias de su novio.

 _—Vamos, Kirishima_ —murmuró Kaminari en su oído, provocando que Eijirou no pudiera negarse más y terminara accediendo.

Dos enanitos se habían desviado del camino.

—¡Aquí está mi ofrenda! —dijo Ochako, con cierto dolor, colocando una pequeña moneda de 20 yenes encima del ataúd.

—Aquí la mía —agregó Tsuyu ofreciendo una mosca que había atrapado con la lengua cuando nadie se lo esperaba.

Jirou ofreció una pulsera algo decente, Hagakure le quitó una ramita del disfraz a Aoyama para colocarla y Ashido sacó un condón, de a saber dónde, y lo puso encima del cristal. Las ofrendas perfectas.

 _—¿No faltan dos enanitos...?_ —suspiró Aizawa para sí.

—¡Pero, mágicamente y por el poder del amor, apareció un apuesto príncipe, no más que yo, montado en un caballo blanco~! —narraba Aoyama con ilusión.

—¡O-Oh! ¡¿Qué es lo que mis ojos están viend... —entró Izuku en escena actuando bastante bien, pero lamentablemente no pudo terminar de hablar porque salió volando del escenario y cayó en el suelo.

El caballo se había rebelado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Todoroki al sentir las miradas de todos los enanitos al ver cómo el príncipe estaba adolorido y tirado en el suelo—. Se cayó solo.

—Señor caballo, acabamos de contemplar cómo lanzabas con ira al príncipe fuera del escenario —comentó Uraraka.

—¿Me estáis inculpando? Yo no fui —justificó con su típica cara de póker.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué fracasado! —se pudo escuchar la voz de Monoma.

Se desconoce el motivo, pero Neito había entrado nuevamente en aquel lugar y ahora se hallaba en primera fila contemplando la obra perfecta. Algunos suponen que fue porque Kendou ya se había ido y no había nadie que le pudiera retener.

—¡Ejem! —se quejó Aoyama colocándose en el centro para seguir narrando—. ¡Y entonces el príncipe se acercó hacia aquel ataúd~!

—¡E-Estoy bien! —dijo Midoriya frotándose el culo por el dolor y levantándose para dirigirse hacia el sitio en el que se hallaba Blancanieves—. ¡¿Q-Qué es lo que ven mis ojos?! Esta bella princesa... —comentó levantando la tapa del ataúd de cristal para poder contemplar el rostro amargado de Bakugou—. _Es tan bonita..._

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Katsuki...

 _"¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN TARDANDO TANTO?!_  
 _¡¿CUÁNDO VOY A REVIVIR, MALDITOS BASTARDOS?!_  
 _¡¿EL PUTO DEKU ME ESTÁ MIRANDO?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA VA A HACER?!_  
 _ALGUIEN COMO YO NO PUEDE MORIR..."_

Y entonces sucedió.  
Izuku se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de Katsuki para unir sus labios con los de él en un delicado beso.

Cabe decir que Bakugou no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le iban a besar.

 **[…]**

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**


	8. 8

_Y entonces sucedió._  
 _Izuku se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de Katsuki para unir sus labios con los de él en un delicado beso._

 _Cabe decir que Bakugou no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le iban a besar._

 **[…]**

—¡Y entonces, el joven príncipe, besó a la muerta princesa como despedida~! —narró Aoyama provocando que todos se quedasen en silencio contemplando cómo Izuku se aprovechaba de los labios vírgenes de la bella Blancanieves.

—¡Izukuuu! —exclamaba la madre de Midoriya con lágrimas de orgullo e ilusión en sus ojos al ver que su preciado hijo había besado a Katsuki.

—Oh, esto sí que no me lo esperaba —reía Mitsuki—. ¡Ya tendré con qué joder a mi hijo!

—Midoriya, estás muerto —sentenció Todoroki poniéndose de pie.

 _—Mejor hay que apartarnos... por si acaso_ —murmuró Jirou llamando la atención de sus compañeras y señalando al caballo blanco estaba andando a dos patas.

—¡Y así, con aquel beso lleno de _amour_ , la princesa se despertó mágicamente~! —prosiguió Yuuga, el cual estaba en el mismísimo centro del escenario destacando más que nadie y soltando brillitos.

Midoriya se separó de Bakugou con nerviosismo y pudo contemplar cómo aquella _dulce_ Blancanieves tenía el ceño fruncido, el rostro rojísimo y los ojos abiertos cómo platos; en cualquier momento iba a explotar... literalmente.

—¡¿Q-QUÉ MIERDA HAS HECHO, DEKU?! ¡MUERE! —gritó levantándose por completo y explotando todo el escenario.

—¡E-Era parte de la obra! —se excusó Izuku tratando de evadir las continuas explosiones.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casita...

—¿Trajiste el condón? —inquirió Kirishima.

—Ah, ¡sí! Aquí está... —respondió Denki mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.

Pero fue en vano; el condón había desaparecido.  
Alguien se lo había llevado. A saber quién...

—¿Kaminari...? —se preguntó el pelirrojo al ver el rostro atónito de su rubio.

De repente un ruido les hizo reaccionar; la casita se estaba cayendo a trozos y se podían oír muchísimas explosiones y gritos.

—¿Soy yo o en la casita habían dos enanitos semidesnudos a punto de follar? —inquirió una de las madres que se hallaban en el público.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Me encanta! —se reía Monoma mientras señalaba el escenario en el que se podía ver cómo Bakugou explotaba todo, los enanitos huían despavoridos, el caballo perseguía con la mirada al príncipe para matarlo y un árbol seguía en el medio soltando brillitos—. ¡Es penosamente patético!

De repente el caballo congeló los pies de Midoriya, inmovilizándolo, y se dirigió velozmente hacia Katsuki para cargarlo estilo princesa y llevárselo fuera del escenario.

—¡Pero, de repente, el caballito blanco se puso de pie y se escapó con Blancanieves para ser felices para siempre~! —improvisó Aoyama al ver el giro de acontecimientos.

— _¡A-Así no es la historia!_ —exclamó Momo al ver que la situación se había salido un _poquito_ de control—. _D-Debo de hacer algo..._

Mágicamente... Bueno, no.  
Gracias a Sero, Todoroki fue retenido mientras trataba de escapar con un Katsuki explosivo en brazos y se los llevaron de nuevo al escenario.

El telón se volvió a bajar.

—¡Chicos, esto no puede acabar así! —dijo Yaoyorozu mientras contemplaba el desastre que había ocurrido en el escenario.

—Bakugou es mío —aclaró Shouto negándose a soltar al rubio que se sacudía cómo poseso intentando escapar de sus brazos y que no dejaba de gritar.

—¡P-Pero yo soy el príncipe! —agregó Izuku reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

—¡Tranquilos! Tengo una idea... —informó Momo dispuesta a explicar al respecto.

—Pero antes, diles a esos que se pongan algo —añadió Jirou sintiendo vergüenza ajena mientras señalaba a un enanito rubio y a otro pelirrojo que estaban semidesnudos.

—¡Aquí está, encontré el condón! —exclamó Kirishima luego de haber rebuscado entre los escombros.

Después de que Kaminari se enteró de que Ashido fue la que robó aquel preservatido, arreglaron el escenario, se prepararon y se pusieron de acuerdo para terminar la obra como era debido.

—¡ME NIEGO! —se quejó Katsuki bastante harto de todo.

—Las fotos... Bakugou —le susurró Kirishima, haciendo que el rubio chasquease la lengua y aceptase a regañadientes.

Ahora sí que sí iban a dar un digno final... más o menos.

El telón se volvió a abrir dejando ver a los enanitos, felices, alrededor de la princesa.

—¡La joven Blancanieves, había revivido por el poder del _amour_ ~! —narró Aoyama con entusiasmo.

—¡No estaba muerta! —exclamó Ochako.

—¡Está viva... genial! —agregó Kaminari fingiendo felicidad.

—¡Y todo gracias a _los_ príncipes! —añadió Kirishima.

De repente se pudo ver entrar a Midoriya y Todoroki, ambos vestidos elegantemente como los dichos príncipes de la obra.  
El príncipe se había multiplicado.

—¡Y así, Blancanieves, agradeció a sus bellos amantes el haberle salvado la vida~! —seguía Yuuga.

—Gra... Gra... —intentaba decir Bakugou con el ceño realmente fruncido y como si le estuvieran obligando; era algo muy difícil para él.

— _Vamos, Bakugou, ¡no es tan difícil!_ —animaba Kirishima.

 _—¡Yo ayudaré!_ —agregó Hagakure—. _¡Tú solo finge que estás hablando!_

Katsuki abrió la boca e hizo como si estuviera hablando mientras se podía escuchar alto y claro la voz de una mujer.

—Gracias por salvarme, príncipes, os amo —se pudo escuchar al Google traductor.

—Fue un placer —respondió Todoroki con cara de póker pero con brillos de felicidad en sus ojos mientras sostenía la mano izquierda de Bakugou.

—¡E-Eso mismo! —agregó Midoriya intentando no quedarse atrás y sosteniendo la otra mano de Katsuki, el cuál parecía estar cada vez más enfadado.

—¡Así que, al final, Blancanieves se fue con sus príncipes...! ¡Pero no sin antes despedirse de los siete enanitos con un beso a cada uno en la frente~! —expresó Aoyama con una brillante sonrisa.

Bakugou no iba a poder soportar tanta tortura.

 _—¿De verdad tiene que besarnos en la frente?_ —inquirió Kaminari con cierto temor—. _No quiero que me la explote..._

 _—Yaomomo ha hecho estos cascos especiales para cada uno, ya sabéis, por si acaso..._ —agregó Jirou ofreciéndole a cada enanito un casco de metal, resistente a las explosiones, para ponérselos en la cabeza.

Y así, los siete, con sus respectivos casquitos, se pusieron en fila para recibir el tan preciado beso en la frente de la bella Blancanieves.

—¡MUERE! —gritó Bakugou antes de besar, en contra de su voluntad, el casquito de Kirishima y poniendo su mano en él para soltar una pequeña explosión—. ¡MUERE! —continuó de la misma forma seis veces más.

Luego de tal castigo, más para los enanitos, cada príncipe se colocó a un lado de Bakugou y lo sostuvieron de cada brazo.

—¡Así que, al final, Blancanieves se despidió de los siete enanitos mientras se alejaba junto a sus príncipes! —narraba Yuuga cada vez más emocionado por el final—. ¡Y vivieron felices para siempre, tuvieron muchos hijos y se casaron! ¡Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado, y yo, el más bello árbol, un aplauso me he ganado~! —finalizó brillando y esperando que la gente le aplaudiera.

Pero nadie le aplaudió.  
Bueno, la madre de Izuku lo hizo, pero eso no cuenta.

Y así, el telón se bajó, dejando al poco público bastante atónitos por lo que acababan de contemplar.

—¿Blancanieves se va con el primero que encuentra? —inquirió la madre de Jirou.

—Mi Izuku... ¡Crecen tan rápido! —lloriqueaba Inko emocionada.

—¡A todos! —exclamó Yaoyorozu alzando el telón para pasar y presentándose al público—. ¡Nos gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre esta obra! ¡Les entregaré unas hojas para que puedan rellenarlas! —finalizó dispuesta a pasar por cada asiento y entregar dicho papel.

En aquella hoja se podían leer las siguientes preguntas:

 _¿Cuál ha sido el personaje que mejor ha actuado?_

 _¿Cuál ha sido el mejor momento de la obra?_

 _Escriba qué aspectos cree que se pueden llegar a mejorar._

—¡JAJAJAJAJA, genial! —reía Monoma mientras pensaba en qué respuestas maquiavélicas dar.

—¡Mi Izukuuu! —seguía exclamando la madre de Midoriya rellenando todo el rato la hoja con la palabra "Izuku".

—Voy a suspender a todos —suspiró Aizawa.

Y así, sí que sí, finalizó la maravillosa obra de la clase 1-A... pero no sin antes terminar con cierto acuerdo.

—¿Tienes las putas fotos? —inquirió Bakugou, en los vestuarios, a su cómplice pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

¿De quién serían las fotografías?

Hagan sus apuestas.

 **¿FIN...?**


End file.
